


Heartbreaker

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [62]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Comedy, Confidence, Cover Art, Crack, Embedded Images, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fashion & Couture, Funny, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Music, Pop Culture, Promiscuity, Ridiculous, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon will break your heart… and make you like it.</p><p>Or, a fun-filled Napoleon Solo fanmix!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreaker

* * *

 

01\. **Taio Cruz** \- Break Your Heart // 02. **Lady Gaga** \- Fashion // 03. **OneRepublic** \- Everybody Loves Me // 04. **Adam Lambert** \- Strut // 05. **Shirley Bassey** \- Goldfinger // 06. **Justin Timberlake & Timbaland** \- SexyBack // 07. **Will.I.Am & Cheryl Cole** \- Heartbreaker // 08. **Britney Spears** \- Womanizer // 09. **Lupe Fiasco** \- Go Go Gadget Flow // 10. **Nirvana** \- The Man Who Sold The World // 11. **Mika** \- Grace Kelly // 12. **Fergie & Ludacris** \- Glamorous // 13. **3OH!3** \- Don’t Trust Me // 14. **Maroon 5** \- Moves Like Jagger // 15. **The Game & 50 Cent** \- Hate It Or Love It // 16. **MIMS** \- This Is Why I’m Hot // 17. **Corey Hart** \- Sunglasses At Night // 18. **Justin Timberlake & Jay-Z** \- Suit & Tie // 19. **Macklemore & Ryan Lewis** \- Thrift Shop // 20. **Prima J** \- Rockstar // 21. **Outkast, Sleepy Brown & Jazze Pha** \- Bowtie // 22. **Right Said Fred** \- I’m Too Sexy // 23. **Tyga & Patty Crash** \- Diamond Life // 24. **Robbie Williams** \- Let Me Entertain You // 25. **Shaggy** \- Boombastic // 26. **Christina Aguilera** \- Glam // 27. **Boy Crisis** \- Dressed To Digress (Nero Remix) // 28. **Teddybears** \- Cobrastyle // 29. **Madonna** \- Material Girl // 30. **Sean Paul** \- Temperature // 31. **Kevin Rudolf** \- Let It Rock // 32. **Pierre Van Dormael** \- Undercover (Instrumental)

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/heartbreaker))**

 

* * *


End file.
